jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
A Jeffrey, Jaden
These are some what-if stories starring Baby Midna, Baby Lily and Baby Snowflake. Chapter 1: Xion's baby cousin * Chapter 2: The Mysterious Orphan * Chapter 3: New Cub on the Block * Chapter 4: Playing with Jeffrey Day 1 *(The babies were in the nursery, playing together) *Baby Lily: *coos happily and smiles* *Baby Xion: *smiles, then giggles as Baby Tammy rubs her head on her leg* *Baby Tammy: *smiles and purrs* *Baby Xion: *hugs Baby Tammy* *(Baby DJ, who was playing with string, finds himself tangled in it) *Baby DJ: Uh...a wittle hwelp? Pwlease? *Baby Snowflake: *smiles and helps Baby DJ out* *Baby DJ: *smiles and blushes* *(Jeffrey arrives) *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Baby Lily: *smiles* Hi, Uncwe Jeffwey! *Jeffrey: Hi, kids. ...? Say, where's--? *Baby Midna: *appears from behind Jeffrey* Boo! Eee Hee Hee! *Jeffrey: ...! *chuckles* You got me, Midna. *Baby Midna: *giggles* *Jeffrey: *smiles* So what are you up to? *Baby Xion: Kinda bowred, Daddy. Can you play with us pwlease? *Jeffrey: *smiles* Sure. I'm not doing anything. *Baby Lily: *smiles widely and coos happily as she claps her hands* *Baby Midna: *floating* Gwlad to hear that. I wasn't about to wet my wittle siswer be bowred. *Baby Tammy: So what can we do, Mr. Drwagonheawt? *Jeffrey: *smiles* I had a idea for you kids. *(Later, they're in a room with a very tiny opening) *Jeffrey: *smiles as he turns into his dragon form* *Baby Lily: *smiles widely* OH BOY!!!!! *Baby Xion: *giggles* *Baby Snowflake: ...? What's he dowing? *Baby Midna: *smirks* Oh, you'll see. *Baby Lily: *smiles and thinks to herself* I hope it's what I think it is. *(Then as Baby Lily hoped for, Dragon-Jeffrey goes through the small opening...and gets stuck tight!) *Baby Xion: *giggles* Daddy's stuck again!! *Baby Lily: *cheers happily* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily and smiles* Have fun back there. *Baby Lily: *crawls over to Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic butt and hugs it* TANK YOU, UNCWE JEFFWEY!!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* You're welcome, Lily. *Baby Xion: *hugs Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt too* You'we the best, Daddy! *(The other babies crawl over and hugs Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic butt) *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* *Baby Lily: *starts to push Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic butt* *Baby Xion: *smiles as she pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt too* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles as he's pushed* And so it begins. *(Aqua arrives and sees this) *Dragon-Jeffrey: ...! *smiles* Hey, honey. *Aqua: *giggles and smiles as she walks to him* Again, my cuddly dragon? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Yeah. *Aqua: *smiles and pets his snout* Well than, I'll just have to devote my time to you until you're free. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *Aqua: *smiles, seductively* But first, I better change into something more appealing to you, dear. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles* *Aqua: *smiles* Be right back. *heads to her bedroom* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *Baby Lily: *smiles as she pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic butt* Big butt, big butt!! Big butt, big butt!! Big butt, big butt!!! *giggles* *Baby Xion: *giggles as she pushes with Baby Lily* My daddy's butt is big, isn't it? *Baby Lily: *smiles as she pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic butt* Yep! Biggest I've evew seen!!! *Baby Midna: *uses her hair to push Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic butt* No kidding! Eee Hee Hee! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles and smiles as he's pushed* Thank you, kids. I am quite proud of how huge it is. *Baby Xion: *giggles as she pushes* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles as he's pushed* Now don't hurry, kids. I feel pretty tight in this teeny door. So it looks like I won't be getting out soon. *Baby Midna: Good. *smirks* Cause we'we just getting started!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Oh boy. Let me have it. *Baby Xion: *giggles as she pushes* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily and wags his tail to the pushing* *Baby Tammy: *purrs as she pushes alongside Baby Xion* *Baby Snowflake: *giggles as she sees Dragon-Jeffrey wags his tail* He must be wuving this. *Baby DJ: *smiles* He weally does. And it's actwually fun to push him. *Baby Snowflake: *smiles* I agwee, DJ. *pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic butt* *Baby DJ: *smiles, blushes and pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic butt too* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles widely as he's pushed* JARVIS? Keep me posted on my progress with getting out. *JARVIS Mark II: Of course, sir. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Thank you. And........ Just curious. What're my odds right now? *JARVIS Mark II: 5%, and dropping. *Dragon-Jeffrey: ...!! *smiles widely* Oh boy! I'm so glad to hear that!! I'm gonna be stuck a long while!!! *JARVIS Mark II: As long as you're happy, sir. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Oh, you bet i am! *Aqua: You're about to be even happier, my cuddly dragon. *(Aqua comes back in her mermaid-form) *Dragon-Jeffrey: ...!! *smiles and blushes* *Mermaid-Aqua: *sits down in front of him and hugs his snout, seductively* Well? How do I look? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* So beautiful. *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles as she pets his snout, seductively* How about hot too? *Dragon-Jeffrey: Very hot, honey. *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles, seductively* That's what I wanted to hear, you big heap of love you. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles* *Mermaid-Aqua: *kisses Dragon-Jeffrey's snout all over* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* *Baby Lily: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic butt* Heave hoo!!! *Baby Midna: *smiles* Go, Lily. *Baby Lily: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic butt* Wet's go!!! Wet's go!!! *giggles* *Baby Xion: *smiles as she pushes* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles as he's pushed and smiles* That tickles back there! *Baby Xion: ...! *giggles* Oh, it does? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Eeyup. But I don't mind at all. It's very nice actually. *Baby Xion: *smiles widely* *Baby Tammy: What'we you up to, big sistew? *Baby Xion: *whispers to her* Wet's tickwle my daddy. *Baby Tammy: ...! *snickers quietly* * Category:What-If Stories Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531